vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxie Richter
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Roxanne Richter Origin: Scott Pilgrim Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Toon Force, Expert Martial Artist and Swordswoman, Teleportation, Clone-creation, Summoning replicas of someone else, Realm transportation Attack Potency: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Superior to Scott, who couldn't fight her until he obtained the Power of Love. Can cut a large streetcar in half like butter), Subspace can bypass conventional durability Speed: Subsonic (Constantly moved so quickly that Scott Pilgrim had difficulty keeping pace with her) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with the sword's Chain whip form Standard Equipment: Ninja sword/Chain whip (Can be used as a normal blade or turn into a chain whip with far extended range), Posters Intelligence: Very knowledgeable in fighting and ninjutsu. Weaknesses: Has an inferiority complex and as such can be angered quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Speed:' Roxie dashes around at very high speeds to blitz her opponent, turning herself into a black blur. *'Teleportation:' Roxie teleports in a cloud of smoke. She can also do this as a Substitution Jutsu (a reference to Naruto), replacing herself with a stump of wood as she teleports in order to counter-attack her opponent. *'Ninja Clones:' A reference to Naruto. Roxie can create at least 4 clones of herself. They can attack just like her but are nowhere near as durable. *'Chain Whip:' Roxie turns the blade of her sword into a very long chain whip and whips it at her opponent. *'Poster Clones:' Roxie can create fake versions of someone else by using posters (or any type of paper) to bring the depicted person to life as a replica. Those replicas will do her bidding and their level of power differ from the original person's (for better or worse). Subspace Transportation: Roxie can transport herself into the "Subspace". The Subspace is a realm that sits below and inside our own with a wide variety of uses. There are two main types of the Subspace: *'Transport Subspace:' A realm closely linked to the real world, usually taking a random and fantasy-like appearance. Can be used to travel quickly due to distance in the Subspace being different to distance in the real world*. Can also be used to store a virtually infinite amount of objects. Due to its nature, it can be useful for hiding, fleeing, preparing or aiding in a battle. *'Mind Subspace:' Separate realms located in every person's mind, essentially their subconscious and where their dreams take place. It's appearance and nature relates to that person's personality and emotional state; a person in real life can influence their respective Subspace and vice-versa. Can be used to transport oneself next to that person or harm them/help them without being physically with them. Note: The entrance and exit between two points of the Subspace in our world may be 10 km away, but once entering subspace, the entrance and exit may only be 10 feet apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Chain Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9